


Role Reversal (Sort of)

by BoneDaddy



Series: Commission Fics [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Powerbottom Smokescreen, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Service Top Tarn, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneDaddy/pseuds/BoneDaddy
Summary: Another commission fic for Ask-Smokescreen on tumblr.Smokescreen suggests they try something a little different tonight.
Relationships: Tarn/Smokescreen
Series: Commission Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899364
Kudos: 9





	Role Reversal (Sort of)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ask-Smokescreen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ask-Smokescreen).



Nervous digits closed a thick, heavy collar around a dark neck. Smokescreen fumbled with the little metal pin to hold it in place, chuckling a little. Tarn raised a brow at him curiously.

“If you don’t want to do this, we don’t-”

“No! Ah…” The Autobot cleared his throat a little. “No. I want to. I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t… I just didn’t think you would  _ agree _ .” He said, idly running a digit over the metal collar then down Tarn’s broad chassis. He took a hold of the heavy chain attached to it and  _ tugged _ Tarn down into a heated kiss. The tank smirked and kissed him back, his servos rested at Smokescreen’s narrow hips but were promptly swatted away as he pulled back. 

“I didn’t say you could touch me yet Tarn.” He scolded, Tarn’s arms went back down by his sides and a satisfied little smirk crept onto Smokescreen’s face. “Good, I’m not done trussing you up yet anyway.” He purred and let go of the chain. He moved over to the line up of goodies that Tarn had laid out for him. He picked up a heavy set of cuffs then looked back at Tarn. “Arms behind your back. That way you won’t touch what you’re not supposed to.” He said as he moved behind him.

Tarn did as he was told and stood straight, Smokescreen clasped the cuffs over his forearms, making sure they were secure before moving around to his front. He grabbed two more things from the array of items then came back around to him, one of the items went in his subspace for later. “Kneel.” He demanded. Tarn gave him a curious look before doing as told. He looked up at the Autobot, Smokescreen grabbed his jaw and looked over his face with arousal. “Such a good mech…” He purred and slipped a blindfold over his optics. He took a step back and looked over the mech on his knees. He was rather proud of how he had made Tarn look, knees slightly spread, hips wiggling a bit with arousal. “There, that should do.” He moved closer to him and slipped a pede between his legs, rubbing his leg over his spike panel. “Keep this closed until I say, understand?” Tarn nodded and rolled his hips against him lightly, groaning softly.

“Lick me. Find my valve with your glossa.” Smokescreen said as he stroked over his helm. Tarn eagerly leaned forward and licked over him, his glossa sliding over his left hip plating. He explored over it, leaving a trail of kisses and oral lubricant over him. Once he had a good idea of just where he was on Smokescreen’s anatomy, he shifted his helm and leaned forward a little more. He licked over his exposed valve lips and smiled to himself, adjusting a little more and licking over his anterior node. Smokescreen let out a little moan and canted his hips a little to make the angle a little easier. “Ahh~ Good-” his praise was cut off when Tarn fit his lips over the glowing little node and  _ sucked _ . “-mECH Ah!” He gasped and jerked a little. Tarn tilted his helm and licked between his valve lips, right over his entrance. He gathered the sweet lubricant on his glossa and leaned back, giving Smokescreen a little show of rolling it over his glossa before swallowing and diving right back in to pleasure him.

“Mnnh! Y-yeah… just like tha-AT!” He groaned as the thick glossa slipped into his valve. He flicked it in and out of him, fragging him with it expertly. Smokescreen shifted so he was straddling Tarn’s helm, making him tilt his helm back. He grinded his hips down against his mouth. Tarn didn’t mind, he shifted a little and slurped at his valve while Smokescreen rode his face, smearing lubricant all over his lips. Smokescreen’s moans became more frequent and he grinded on him faster before his hips jerked and his first overload hit him. He panted softly and carefully moved off of Tarn’s face, the tank licked over his messy face and purred softly. Smokescreen looked down and pet over his helm, giving him a loving smile. 

“You did so good, I’ll give you a little reward. Stay.” He went over to the various toys laid out. He picked up a large, egg shaped vibrator and the remote for it and returned to Tarn. “Open your valve panel.” He said, clicking the button on the remote. The egg hummed with a low buzz. Tarn’s brow furrowed for a moment but did as he was told, his panel slid back with a wet  _ snk _ . Smokescreen knelt down and traced the vibrator over Tarn’s node lightly, causing him to jerk and groan softly.

“Ahh~” his helm tilted back and his mouth went slack. Smokescreen looked up at him for a moment then went back to concentrating. He rolled the egg through tarn’s wet valve lips, coating it in his own lubricant before slowly working it into him. Tarn shivered and squirmed in his position as the toy slid into his valve all the way. His valve calipers pulled the egg further into him, butting the softly vibrating toy against his ceiling node. “Ohh~  _ Y-yes _ .” He hissed out.

“Now, close your panel. I don’t want that slipping out.” Smokey purred and gave his anterior node a brief little rub before standing back up. Tarn groaned, reluctantly sending the command for his panel to close back up. It was uncomfortable but he didn’t want to disappoint Smokescreen with disobedience. Tarn was infamous for his ability to obey commands after all, he couldn’t tarnish such a reputation. Not by disobeying a simple command.

Smokescreen took a firm hold of the heavy chain dangling from Tarn’s neck. “Stay on your knees. Follow me.” He said, giving the chain a firm tug. Tarn shuffled forward, moaning every now and then, the movement shifted the trembling egg in his valve around. The Autobot led him over to the berth and laid down with his legs off the edge. He propped himself up on one arm while he tugged Tarn to move between his legs. 

“Eat me out again, but you’re not allowed to overload until I say you can.” He tugged him closer to his heated valve. Tarn eagerly lapped at his valve, alternating between licking and sucking at his anterior node. Smokescreen gasped and tugged the chain harder, writhing against his face a little. He clicked the button on the remote in his other, the vibrations rose and fell in strength, making Tarn moan against his valve. He shifted, trying to get the egg to stop pressing on his ceiling node to no avail. He doubled his efforts, flicking his glossa over the other’s glowing outer node. “Mmnh oh keep doing that…” the little Autobot grinded his hips into Tarn’s mouth. He kept the chain in his servo while he pressed against the back of Tarn’s helm, pressing him harder to his valve. Tarn’s glossa pressed against his node, wriggling against him firmly. Tarn moaned over him and squirmed more. His glossa slipped back into Smokescreen’s valve and flicked, twisting and fragging into his valve with fervor.

“Mnnh! Ah~ Yesss Tarn… so fraggin good…” he panted and he let his helm fall back. “I’m gonna overload again… Keep going.” He gasped and kept rolling his hips more. He shouted out as he overloaded, coating Tarn’s face in his lubricant, and tugged on the chain harder. Tarn licked him through his overload, dragging it out and suckling on his node lightly.

Smokescreen panted softly, keeping the other pressed against his valve for a moment. Tarn kept licking him, keeping himself distracted from the  _ delicious _ vibrations in his valve. Smokescreen groaned softly and let go of his helm, though kept a firm hold on the chain. He sat up and looked over his flushed face. Tarn’s glossa licked over his lips and he squirmed. 

“That was.. Mnh yeah it was…” He chuckled softly and caught his breath, using his digits to clean up the little bit of lubricant that Tarn’s glossa couldn’t reach. He stuck his digit into his mouth and Tarn eagerly sucked and licked it clean, making the Autobot shudder softly. “Such a good mech.” he said as he pulled his digit back. He smiled and patted his cheek lightly. “Oh that’s right, this…” He held up the remote, not that Tarn would see. “It’s a little early for you to overload yet. I want one more.” He purred and reached down between Tarn’s legs, tapping over his dripping valve cover and turning the vibrations off completely. Tarn groaned softly and his panel snapped open.

“Greedy…” Tarn mumbled. The large egg easily slipped out of his valve and into Smokey’s servo.

“Yeah, I am.” he purred and set the toy and remote to the side. He reached into his subspace and felt over the object he had stashed away for a moment before a sudden realization hit him.

“Oh uh… I’m going to gag you, so you won’t be able to talk…” He said with a little frown.

“If I need you to stop, I’ll shake my head three times, like this.” He demonstrated for him, adamantly shaking his helm three times.

“Alright. Open.” He ordered and pushed the gag into Tarn’s open mouth, securing it behind his helm. He laid on his back again, door wings splayed wide and he tugged Tarn so he was leaning down over him, wrapping his legs around his waist. Tarn groaned softly and rutted against him a little.

“Oh? You want to frag me that badly?” Smokey purred and shifted his hips up, rubbing his hot, wet valve against Tarn’s spike panel. Tarn nodded with a fervent ‘uh uh’. Smokescreen chuckled and rolled his hips a little more. “Alright. Open your spike panel… frag me. But start slow…” He purred softly. Tarn’s spike panel slid open on command, spike pressurizing and slowly slipping into Smokescreens wet valve, his calipers stretched around his thick cord. Smokescreen moaned out and shivered as that spike bottomed out in him. Tarn panted softly, he started moving, gasping around the gag as that hot valve rippled around him. “Mnnh,  _ slower _ . I want to savor this.” Smokescreen moaned softly, keeping his legs wrapped around him. Tarn let out a little groan and slowed down, rocking into him at a torturously slow pace. One of Smokescreen’s servos stroked over Tarn’s chassis, his fingers traced over glowing pink biolights and pulled another low moan from Tarn. He tugged the chain and smiled as the motion drove Tarn’s spike deeper. “Ahh~ yesss… nice and deep…” Smokescreen arched a little and shivered as charge started to build in his frame. Smokescreen had him rut like this for  _ far _ too long in his opinion. All he wanted to do now was rail Smokescreen into the berth.

Tarn whimpered and panted lightly, his own charge starting to peak. He tried to speak past the ball gag but his words just came out as a muffled mess. Smokescreen had an idea of what he wanted though.

“Alright… make me overload first, and then you may.” Smokescreen said, placing his servos on Tarn’s treaded shoulders in anticipation. Almost instantly, Tarn thrust deep and hard into him, pulling a sharp cry of pleasure from the Autobot. Tarn groaned and quickly built up to a fast, hard pace. Smokescreen’s legs wrapped around him tighter, clinging to him desperately as he was fragged through the berth. “Ah! Oh~ Ooh~ Yes Tarn!” His beautiful cries of pleasure only urged Tarn on. Smokescreen tugged the chain so Tarn’s whole frame covered him, rolling his hips against him firmly. Tarn groaned again, his thrust became erratic, he was getting closer.

Smokescreen pulled back from his rutting hips a bit reluctantly, that wonderfully thick spike slipped out of him and he stifled a little whine of disappointment. Luckily, Tarn’s was much louder. “Not yet. I told you to make me overload  _ first _ .” He tutted, pushing tarn to sit up. “Up, if you can’t control yourself, I suppose I’ll just have to give you a little help.” He stood and grabbed a little ring style inhibitor. “Stay still.” He said as he sat on the berth again and slipped the little ring over Tarn’s spike, a little button on the side was pressed and it cycled down on the base of him, sending little electromagnetic signals to keep his transfluid tank closed tight. He let out a low groan and his hips jerked a little. 

“There.. Much better.” Smokescreen purred and patted his outer thigh lightly. “Alright then, lets try this again?” He said with a light tug of the chain. Tarn eagerly shuffled forward and slipped his thick spike back into him. “Ahh… start slow again. Build me up.” he panted softly. Tarn moaned and did as he was told, slowly working his spike into him. “Mnh.. yeah just like that…” Smokescreen relaxed back on the plush berth and let his optics flutter close. Tarn panted past the ball gag and shuddered, His charge built, but there was no relief of overload approaching. It was torture,  _ and he loved it _ .

“Keep going… a little faster now.” Smokescreen ordered, moaning out softly as Tarn sped up. He tugged the collar a little and gripped onto Tarn’s side lightly with his other servo. He hissed out and arched against him, steam rose from his vents as his fans worked to keep his frame cool. Smokescreen’s own overload was close approaching. He opened his optics just a little and looked over Tarn’s flushed, frustrated face. “You’ve been doing so well, Tarn.” Smokescreen purred his praise, making the tank moan and push his spike deeper, pressing against his ceiling node. “Mmnh! Oh.. yes… alright… faster, take me!” He ordered and reached around, unlocking the cuffs on Tarn’s arms with a press of a button. “You can touch me now.” He said as the heavy metal fell away. Tarn groaned and grabbed Smokescreen’s hips, pounding into him hard and fast. Smokescreen cried out and reached down between them, rubbing over his anterior node. “Yes… yes… ah! Tarn!!” He cried out and overloaded hard. Tarn fragged him through it. Smokescreen moaned with each thrust and arched into him. He reached down a little further and the ring around tarn’s spike loosened with a flick of his digit. The tank quickly shifted them, rolling onto his back and pulling Smokescreen on top of him. He wrapped his arms around his torso, holding him close to his chassis and he pistoned into him roughly. Smokescreen gasped and writhed against him.

“nnnHHAAA TARN!!” He screamed as yet another overload rocked through his system. Tarn’s engine roared and he thrust a few more times into him before spilling thick, hot transfluid deep inside him. His frame twitched and jerked as roiling pleasure coursed through him. Smokescreen went limp against him as he came down from his fourth overload of the night, completely spent and blissed out on pleasure.

He shifted against him a little, groaning as that thick spike shifted in him with his movements. Tarn panted softly, oral lubricant had leaked past the ball in his mouth and dripped down his chin. Smokescreen smiled and wiggled out of Tarn’s grasp, lifting himself off his spike. Tarn’s transfluid leaked out of his valve, coating his thighs in the thick liquid. He hummed softly and stroked over Tarn’s frame idly as his other servo reached behind his helm and undid the latch for the ball gag. He gently pulled it from Tarn’s mouth, watching as he adjusted his jaw. It had started to ache towards the end of their session so he was glad that it was now gone. 

“You were so good for me Tarn.” Smokescreen praised and gently lifted the blindfold from his optics. They remained closed for now, as to not be blinded with sensory overload. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” He purred and shifted off the berth. Tarn had  _ no _ issue with obeying that order. He was exhausted now. 

Smokescreen returned after a few moments passed and moved back onto the berth with Tarn. “I’m gonna clean you up now, okay? Open your valve panel too.” He said and brushed the soft, wet cloth over Tarn’s chassis and up. He washed over Tarn’s face, being extra gentle with the scarred portion, and got rid of the excess oral and valve lubricants. Tarn was a picture of relaxation. Smokescreen pampered him, cleaning off his hips, wiping over his spike ever so gently, then down to his valve. He looked up at him, making sure he was still conscious and okay. Tarn gave him a little nod after he felt nothing happen for a while. 

“I’m okay Smokescreen.” He reassured him. Smokescreen smiled brightly and cleaned the lubricant from Tarn’s valve lips.

“Okay… all better.” He purred and pressed a little kiss to Tarn’s abdomen. Tarn’s optics had now been opened and he glanced down to him with a raised brow. He beamed up at him and shifted to cuddle against the massive tank’s frame. “I would have carried you to the washrack for a proper cleaning but I-”

“Hush,” he interrupted, “You did just fine Smokescreen, Thank you.” he purred and slipped an arm underneath the speedster, holding him closer to his frame. “I rather enjoyed that little session, you’re a wonderful powerbottom and I wouldn’t mind doing that again.” Tarn praised and kissed his forehead a little.

“Wait, really?”

“Yes, really.” Tarn replied. Smokescreen beeped with excitement and shifted to give Tarn a passionate kiss. The tank made a surprised little noise but quickly melted into the kiss. His servo rubbed over his back lightly while the other gently pushed him back. “Alright you, we should get some rest. We can shower off together when the morning cycle comes.” He said and pulled Smokescreen on top of him. He wrapped his arms around him protectively and hummed a quiet melody that had them both drifting off into a well-deserved recharge. 


End file.
